Over and Over
by Little Miss Jigsaw
Summary: songfic, Oneshot. Every day was the same for Gil Grissom. Go to work, solve a case, feel his heart torn in two, go home, and continue the process the next night. That was his schedule, and it never failed... And it was all because of Sara Sidle.


Well, I was listening to Three Days Grace this morning, and somehow, I'd never acutally listened to Over and Over... i mean I had, but I never actually listened to the lyrics... when I did, this idea got stuck in my head, so I wrote it, and decided to see what ya'll thought of itPlease review, PLEASE. I'll love you forever and ever and ever:P

**Couple of Disclaimers: I don't normally add these, since everyone on her should know that there is no way I own anything CSI or TDG (except the ideas for my fics, and a few CDS XD) But: I in no way own Sara Sidle, or Gil Grissom, nor do I own The TDG song, Over and Over. Thanks. **

--------------------------------  
_"Over And Over"_

_I feel it everyday it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

Every day was the same for Gil Grissom. Go to work, solve a case, feel his heart torn in two, go home, and continue the process the next night. That was his schedule, and it never failed... And it was all because of Sara Sidle. No, he couldn't blame her for it, it was his own fault, for always watching her, for always thinking "what if?". What if he'd taken her up on some of the offers she'd made? What if. But he hadn't, and now he was trapped. He couldn't escape the emotional hold she had over him, even if he did try. God he tried. Tried to tell himself that loving her was wrong, that she didn't love him anymore, or at least, shouldn't love him anymore.

But none of it helped. He still caught her alone every night, in hopes of being able to tell her. But the words never got out. He always chickened out at the last second, and said something different, always earning himself a disappointed look from Sara...

He was only tormenting himself, that he knew.. So why did he bother? He knew the answer, but he didn't want to admit it.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

It was no different that night, either. He still felt his heart do summersaults when he laid eyes on Sara. Over and over, every night, he fell just a little bit more in love. And over and over, he tried not to. Tried to escape it, telling himself he would only ruin her life...

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

'Go to work, solve a case, get my heart broken, go home,' Grissom repeated over and over in his head. That was the routine he was beginning to want to stick to. Becuase that menat he had stayed a safe distance from telling Sara the truth the night before. But always wishing, never doing, was starting to take its toll on him. He couldn't sleep, couldn't concentrate on work... By not telling Sara, he kept her life in perfect order, but it was destroying his...

So, he picked up his normal habit of tracking Sara down, and talking to her... Would he really be able to get the words out this time? Or should he just leave Sara alone. Why should he torment her, as well as himself?

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try_

He tried to work out what he'd say... there were so many things. That he fell for her every time he saw her. That every time, he tried to force himself to forget her, but no matter what, he still fell for her... And that it was her doing... Even when she didn't know it.

How well would that go over with her? Too late to think of that now... There she was, right across the room, and she'd already seen him. And she already knew he wanted to talk to her.

"What's up, Griss?" she asked, meeting him in the center of the room.

"Sara, I... There's something..." he sighed, he'd already said too much, "I need to talk to you... Now."

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

So they talked. And Grissom somehow let it all out. About how he thought of her, even if it wasn't right. About how no matter what he did, he couldn't escape the way he felt, and even when he almost managed to, he felt worse than before. And she listened with an attentive ear, and a seemingly permanent look of surprise, and supressed happiness.

Then came the hard part. The part about why he'd avioded all of this. Maybe because it was what was best for them both... best for him... But now he realized, she was more important than that, and that even if she wasn't, he wanted her more than what he thought was best for him... or her.

The words weren't coming out perfectly. And despite her expression, the alarm in his head said that it was a waste of time, she didn't feel the same... And other such thoughts. But Sara understood what he was saying, prefectly, even if it wasn't coming out as such. When he finally stopped, she said,

"You know what, Grissom?"

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to_

Gill Grissom did the same thing to Sara Sidle that she did to him. That she fell for him just a little bit more all the time, just as he did. And that she tried not to. Not because of any of his reasons, but because of the things that had happened in the past, whenever their feelings were brought up.

He made her fall for him, without even trying, without even knowing. Just as she did to him...

...Over and over.

------------------------

Alright, now... hit the review button... go on, you know you want to... Go ahead, push it... Please?_  
_


End file.
